lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Axis/LBPU Conflict
The Axis/LBPU Conflict was a short altercation between the late Axis Powers and the LittleBigPlanet Union. The conflict officially ended the era of 'create war' as a method of gaining political dominance and set the stage for the Union to be the most influential and only major alliance of clans in the LittleBigPlanet Community. Prelude The Axis Powers had risen up under the rule of Lord President PolarisPhaedra who had gathered together a group of fascist clans. The overall fascist nature of the alliance was enough for the Union to distrust them, but peace was still sought for by the Union. The Axis first had slight tensions with the Union with Polaris attempted to discuss partnership with the Union as if the Union was to become a member state of the Axis. This was absolutely undesirable by the Union administration and they remained neutral towards one another. It was later however that the Axis and the United Clans Federation nearly declared war on the Union on May 17th, 2014 due to the LBPU refusing to assist them in a defense against the Red Skull Republic. The confused LBPU administration did not believe that the Red Skull Republic was truly active after falling inactive towards the end of the Shadow Epoch. Indeed, the Republic was only around in the form of its leader, HomocidalChicken. Polaris unveiled a box he had recovered to President M88youngling and LBPU Foreign Minister CCSocalGamer. The box appeared to originate from the RSR, and it contained information detailing an elaborate plan for the RSR to destroy the Axis and the Union. Polar threatened war if the LBPU refused to assist him, and the United Clans Federation was also involved with this. The Union administration refused to assist Polar, and while the Axis did not immediately declare war, tensions were higher. After confronting HomocidalChicken on the box, M88youngling and CCSocalGamer were informed by Chicken that the box was merely an elaborate prank to frighten Polaris. Chicken also revealed that he was planning on attempting to oust Polar, but this never came to fruition. After the RU/LBPU War and the defeat of the Remnants Union, XFinal_IsaacX approached Polaris and told him of his defeat to the Union, seeking the Axis' help in defeating the Union due to the exhausted energy of the Remnants Union, which was crumbling. Polaris, being a long time friend of Isaac, decided to start planning for a campaign to defeat the Union. The contempt was further fueled by Polar's fear that without the Union's help, the Red Skull Republic would destroy the Axis. The Axis' gears of war began to turn. War Declared In mid-June, 2014, the Axis Powers declared the LittleBigPlanet Union as enemies. The Axis sent spies to steal Union Task Force technology which was later released in giveaway levels to promote the Axis. The Polaris administration also voiced its discrimination against Furries, due to the furry groups inside the Union. The Union was much more wary about flamewars due them not being effective in the conflict with the Remnants Union. However, the Union was also cautious about taking any other steps due to HomocidalChicken still vowing that he had a plan to oust Polar from the Axis, and President M88youngling did not want to interfere with this. Despite the cautiousness, plans were being made for combating the Axis. The Union plotted to obtain rating supremacy as its main course of action against the Axis, turning the public against it. This was hoped to be done without stagnate flamewars such as the ones in the RU conflict. The LBPU administration understood that Polaris typically takes part in Shadow Epoch style 'create wars' where the two sides would create something and the public votes on it. The winner is the one with the most votes. The LBPU knew that this was an archaic practice that needed to die out, and planned to refuse such a challenge. Lord President PolarisPhaedra challenged President M88youngling personally to a create war publicly via a level. Not waiting any longer for HomocidalChicken to make his move, President Youngling's response merely stated that "the age of create war is dead." The challenge backfired on Polaris and was not able to maintain a good public response and image. The loss of momentum in the Axis spiraled out of control, and Polaris found himself soon stepped down, handing the Axis to Dark_J_Romero. Then, two weeks later, Romero gave the Axis to Awetfloor. They maintained a friendly relationship with the Union, but the Axis quickly crumbled into dust from a stagnate presidential election. Aftermath The conflict with the Axis ended the era of create battle as a mainstream practice used since the beginning of the Shadow Epoch, and left the LBPU as the only major alliance of clans in the LBP community up to the present day. Category:Conflicts Category:2014